


Cон разума

by Aizawa



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dramedy, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку " Все эти звезды я дарю тебе, - сказал Мукуро и ударил Тсуну железным тазиком по голове"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cон разума

Тсуна ненавидит, когда ему снятся его Хранители. В конце концов, Тсуне по уши хватает этих самых Хранителей наяву, - и то, что даже во сне его не оставляют в покое, он в глубине души считает ужасной несправедливостью.   
Каждую ночь Тсуна падает в постель со смутной надеждой увидеть что-нибудь по-настоящему приятное.  
Необитаемый остров, например.   
Тест по алгебре, где сверху – его имя, а снизу, под словом «Итог» - высший балл.  
Кьоко-чан в красном платье.   
Но с пальмы необитаемого острова вместо кокосового ореха на голову ему скатывается вопящий Ламбо.   
\- Тсуна, глупый Тсуна! Ламбо хочет играть! Ааа-аа!  
А-а-а.  
Злополучную контрольную держит перед его носом рука Хибари-сана («Савада, правила Намимори запрещают списывать») , - и с той определенностью, которая бывает только во сне, Тсуна знает: если он не докажет Хибари, что способен самостоятельно решать уравнения с двумя переменными, ему никогда не получить наследство Первого Вонголы. А значит, никогда не победить Мильфиоре.  
\- Я сам, - повторяет Тсуна, лихорадочно теребя край листа. – Я же сам… Я сейчас! Я быстренько!   
Но иксы и игреки разбегаются по бумаге, как тараканы, Хибари хмурится, призрак Джотто укоризненно качает золотой головой и уходит в темноту.   
Моски наступают, похоронный оркестр играет гимн Намимори, всё заволакивает густым дымом, конец.   
…А в выпускном платье вместо розовой смеющейся Кьоко-чан возникает почему-то Хром, тонкая и бледная, как рисовая лапша. Ладно еще, что платье иллюзионистке слишком велико и болтается на ней мешком, - но имея дело с Хром, нельзя гарантировать, что в этом платье в следующую минуту не окажется кто-нибудь ещё. Тсуна опускает взгляд и отворачивается, но, выплывая из одного сна в другой, всё-таки успевает заметить кольца Ада на длинных, совсем не женских уже, пальцах, рассеянно поглаживающих красный шелк.  
Кстати, о Мукуро.   
На его присутствие в своих снах Тсуна как раз не обижается. Работа есть работа: для Рокудо Мукуро проникновения в чужие сны – что-то вроде скайпа с веб-камерой, единственная возможность связываться с миром.   
Тсуна почти привык – точнее, просто сказал себе, что так обстоят дела.  
Однако иногда сон про Мукуро всё-таки оказывается просто сном. Перепутать одно с другим невозможно: достаточно попробовать, а потом отличать легко.  
Почти всегда.  
Мукуро, который снится, не похож на себя настоящего. Он не язвит, не сообщает свежих новостей о семье Томазо, опять надувшей представителей семьи Контини, и даже не пытается напомнить насчет мафии, захвата тела и разрушения мира.  
(К слову, сам Тсуна полагает, что давно уже вполне усвоил эту ценную информацию – но не перебивать же).  
\- Бесполезно прятаться, Савада Тсунаеши-кун, - говорит Мукуро. - Куда бы ты ни бежал, - ты не найдёшь себе места.   
Иллюзионист светло и лукаво улыбается Тсуне, встряхивает головой, отбрасывая падающую на лоб прядь, его почти нежное лицо было бы красиво, если бы не черная сетка трещин, расползающаяся по коже. За спиной Мукуро - обшарпанные, покрытые надписями стены, сквозь дыры в драной портьере в комнату сочится мутный дневной свет, где-то поблизости надрывается Кен: дерется с Ямамото? Просто вопит?  
Они снова в Кокуйо, понимает Тсуна, и он должен драться с Мукуро, чтобы защитить своих друзей – всё остальное было только иллюзией, а сейчас надо драться.  
Тсуна в панике шарит в кармане, ища пилюли Предсмертной воли. Однако пальцы хватают лишь пустоту, и на этот раз с ним рядом нет Реборна, и выхода тоже нет.   
\- Беги, Десятый Вонгола, беги, - насмешливо шепчет Мукуро, и смех его звучит совсем уже как шипение.  
Попался, думает Тсуна, на этот раз действительно попался, - но когда он всё-таки поднимает голову, чтобы встретить гибель (или то, что хуже гибели) лицом к лицу, всё уже изменилось.   
Это не Кокуйо кругом, и вообще никакой не Намимори: голубые вертикали уходящих ввысь стен, яркое ненастоящее небо, пустые зеркальные окна домов, в которых никто никогда не жил.  
Как же он мог так ошибиться, это же будущее, это Чойс – и точно, из-за спины Мукуро Тсуна видит Бьякурана: высокий и белый, как сахарный ангел, тот щурится под солнцем, и этот его прищур – ужаснее самой злобной гримасы.  
\- Беги, Вонгола, - говорит Хранитель тумана, поворачиваясь к Тсуне. – Беги же!  
Пылающий взгляд разноцветных глаз на миг встречается с его собственным взглядом, Мукуро встряхивает головой, отбрасывая падающую на лоб прядь, с годами он стал почти некрасив: слишком острые черты, слишком бледная кожа и, к тому же, улыбка куда-то исчезла.   
Должно быть, за десять лет у него изменились представления о побегах.  
Прошлое и будущее путаются, переплетаются, и невозможно понять, где кончается одно и начинается другое, у Вонголы всегда были особые отношения со временем.   
Мукуро – взрослый, подросток, враг, Хранитель, свободный, заключенный – смотрит прямо на Тсуну так, как будто хочет сказать что-то еще, что-то очень важное, и на минуту Тсуне кажется, что это всё же не обычное сновидение.  
\- М-мукуро? – наконец рискует спросить Тсуна. – Ты, это, тебе чего-то нужно? Ты зачем… Ты почему пришел?  
Но Мукуро смеется, белый туман клубится вокруг него, ой нет, это не туман, это обычный пар, поднимающийся над водой.   
Реборн опять загнал всех на горячие источники - чтоб он провалился со своими идеями укрепления семейных отношений, этот Реборн. И горячие источники эти пусть провалятся. И Мукуро вместе с ними.  
Потому что ничего он не хочет сказать, всё это просто дурацкий сон – один из сотен дурацких снов, которые не имеют никакого смысла, только попусту мучают Тсуну. Что особенно неприятно теперь, когда всё уже позади.  
\- Это потому, что я люблю тебя, Вонгола, - смеется Мукуро, а Тсуна, стоя в воде по пояс (это Мукуро источник приходится по колено, а для него здесь достаточно глубоко) с облегчением вздыхает.  
Все-таки просто глупый сон.   
\- Когда я захвачу мир, все эти звезды я подарю тебе, - Хранитель тумана делает шаг вперед и бьет его по голове железным тазиком…  
… и Тсуна с воплем подскакивает на кровати, держась за голову.  
Реборн поправляет шляпу и быстро трансформирует Леона из колотушки обратно в водяной пистолет.  
\- Подъем, бесполезный Тсуна, - цедит он через губу. – Ты заставляешь ждать. Сегодня тебе надо успеть в школу пораньше: кажется, Козато Энма хочет с тобой поговорить. 

Чуть позже, когда Тсуна уже одевается, Реборн вдруг интересуется, почему Тсуна так вопил во сне.   
\- Мне снилось… - начинает Тсуна и вдруг понимает, что не может вспомнить почти ничего конкретного. – Там был Хранитель тумана. Ну, наш.  
\- О, - насмешливо вставляет Реборн.   
\- Да ну тебя, - Тсуна торопливо влезает в пиджак. – Мы вроде дрались… И еще там было что-то про семью… Про прошлое и будущее. Про войну.  
Он опускается на стул и трет лоб ладонью.   
\- Слушай, Р-реборн, - говорит он. – А как ты думаешь, от гиперинтуиции у людей бывают вещие сны?  
\- Вещие сны бывают от переедания, - холодно сообщает Реборн. – Сегодня, пожалуй, без ужина. И завтра, пожалуй, тоже.   
\- Ребо-орн… - стонет Тсуна. – Ну за что опять?!   
На самом деле где-то в глубине души он даже доволен. Даже если это настоящий Мукуро являлся ему во сне и пытался что-то сказать, - так ведь Мукуро, даже будучи Хранителем, остается Мукуро, совсем не обязательно верить каждому его слову..   
В конце концов, война и взаправду закончилась, осталась в прошлом, то есть в будущем, - и теперь Тсуна может наконец-то жить нормальной жизнью. Вот возьмет и пойдет сегодня с Энмой в кино, ну правда.   
Тсуна улыбается. Даже предстоящая через неделю Церемония принятия в этот момент не кажется Тсуне такой страшной.   
По крайней мере, он намерен в это верить.


End file.
